


Break the Wall

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fix-it to 2x23, Logical ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Amanda Waller faces consequences after trying to bomb Starling City.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Break the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Something that had been nagging me for a time now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

After reluctantly calling off the drone at the pressure of Oliver, Diggle, Lyla and the Suicide Squad, who had turned on her, Waller was in her office, cleaning up the mess before a man in early 70s entered, with stripes and stars on his military suit.

"Can I help you?" Waller asked, narrowing her eyes, wondering what would the U.S. army want from her.

"General Roy Stewart. Amanda Waller, the Department of Defense and the Supreme Court would like to have a word with you." Stewart said.

"May I ask why?" Waller asked.

"Intention of bombing a city full of hundreds of thousands of innocents with over dozens of super-soldiers without the permission of your superiors, endangering civilian lives, such as intention of destroying Ferris Air 637 and threatening and leveraging civilians into becoming your black ops operatives, under the threat of killing his family and friends, covering up the Alpha/Omega outbreak in Hong Kong and illegally recruiting assassins, mercenaries and terrorists into your black ops team, among other charges. I could go on and on." Stewart smirked and Waller paled as two military officers entered, one of them cuffing her. Waller glared, realizing that Oliver was behind this.

Lyla just smirked, glad that Waller would face consequences for what she had done.

"I'll see you in the court." Stewart said as his men dragged restrained Waller out of her office, as the woman glared.

"Well played, Oliver. Well played." Waller muttered under her breath as Stewart turned to Lyla.

"I hope John's trust in you is not misplaced, Miss Michaels." Stewart said.

"Trust me, I'll fix Waller's mess. You can count on me. And I appreciate that you came to help despite your differences with Johnny." Lyla said.

"Well, I can put my grudge asides for the greater good. Can John?" Stewart smiled.

"I guess we'll have to find out." Lyla nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Waller probably would have covered her involvement up, as usual but bombing a city full of civilians just to take out few super-soldiers, well for something like that you'd need permission of your superiors of you were a director of a governmental agency but Waller is an immoral bitch and not asking superiors for permission to do something so huge, certainly counts as treason. Oliver had a lot of leverage to take Waller down, like using Alpha/Omega or Edward Fyers against her and it's plot over logic he didn't use that leverage and Waller's exit in the show was stupid.
> 
> I've read stories where Oliver or Maseo killed Waller and while she deserves to die by their hands, to me death seems like too easy way out for her and I believe that people need to face consequences of their actions before their deaths. And Waller facing trial for all the crap she had done is the next best punishment for her and I wouldn't put it past Diggle or Lyla if they reached out to Diggle's stepfather, General Roy Stewart, in spite of his differences with Diggle.
> 
> And the note about the grudges, well, we all know that Diggle was unable to get over Oliver kidnapping Lyla for months. But still, I think he'd be more or less fine with Lyla going behind his back and contancting his stepfather, considering that Waller got what she deserved.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
